Research Notes
by lthawkeyes
Summary: I am very bad at summaries! T T Story about how Riza 'revealed' Mustang her father's research material. 2 chapters. Let me know how you think of it. Am a little old school.
1. Chapter 1

'_Look after my daughter. She is in possession of my research.'_ was the dying words of Berthold Hawkeye, master of Mustang and father of Riza.

_'Can I trust you Roy with my father's research?_' was her words right after the funeral, when all others have left the grounds.

Roy Mustang was more than shocked at this question. He doesn't know whether to trust himself or not. Master had told him that he was not ready to learn flame alchemy. Was it because he had decided to join the military? Or was the flame alchemy powerful enough to wreck havoc in wrong hands? Or was he the wrong hand?

_'You didn't give me an answer Roy.'_ Said Riza meeting Mustang's eye with her unflinching ones.

Those eyes, thought Mustang, those confident hardened eyes of a child who had experienced hardship beyond their age. Living with her father all by herself must have been harsh for her. Mustang knew that more than anyone. The times spend with Master locked in his 3 roomed apartment all day long reading up the basics of alchemy while Riza was left to her devices to cook food, do laundry and all other household works. Although Mustang offered to help whenever his Master fell asleep over his books, but Riza preferred to talk with him in those rare moments.

Riza, as a child, never used to go out and play with other kids. She preferred being all by herself and reading books regarding anything but alchemy. She does not detest alchemy but she does not want to grow up to be like her father, always obsessed with alchemy. This must have been the reason Riza's mother death, of broken-heart. Even when Riza's mother fell ill, when Riza was only 2 years old, her father was always busy with his research on flame alchemy and couldn't even spare more than 5 minutes a day to be by his wife's sickbed. It was Riza who took care of her mother. Still, she never felt angry about his father's aloofness towards her mother. She accepted that as a part of his character.

Mother's death didn't anguish Riza much, she had know this time would come before long, but what surprised her more was her father's reaction. He mourned for days, lying in her mother's bed and murmuring how sorry he was. He gave up his research and used to spend the time wandering around the house trying to preserve the good happy times and sometimes, helping Riza with the housework and telling her stories about her mother and how she was so similar to her. Although she cherished these father-daughter time, she could not help noticing the glint he used to have in his eyes while researching was missing, he was dying slowly from inside.

Then came Roy Mustang, an orphan boy adopted by a woman who took very little care of him. He was a boy of high hopes and dreams came to learn alchemy from her father.

Berthold Hawkeye refused to teach him at first, but it was Riza who finally convinced him to accept Roy. Riza had sensed that alchemy can give her father the escape route to his grief and Roy was over-enthusiastic to learn. Riza nor her father regretted this decision.

The alchemy class started and Riza was left to her devices again, now, with her father and Roy shut in the study room day and night with the exception of meal times. They occasionally invited Riza to witness the miraculous things Roy could create with alchemy. And she used to feel so proud of her father and of Roy.

When Roy used to sleep, tired from the hectic study schedule, she still used to spot her father shut in his study doing research of his own.

_'Can I trust you Roy?'_

Mustang's feeling for Riza had always been a question mark to his own self. He respected his master but he always felt bad at how he used to neglect his daughter during the time they used to be shut in the study room and how Riza almost never smiles. He enjoyed the rare moments he could spend with Riza on her own when master was not home or asleep. He used to make her smile with stories of his miscalculated alchemy and how ugly he thinks of the make-up wearing old 'hags'. It was a refreshing change for Riza to have someone so vibrant and alive around. One thing that he had realized that he felt exceptionally protective about her. As if, to shield her from suffering more than she had to.

The military being the ruling force in the country, his sole goal was always to join the military and rise to the top and after meeting Riza? His perspective had changed a LOT. He now realized why people join the military: because they had someone to protect. Now with the agitation starting near Ishval, he wants to start off with his military duty as soon as possible, because _if he stays any longer, any longer like this…he will he will…and he should not. _

He looked at her, trying to memorize every inch of her face.

_'Yes, Riza. You can trust me, now that I have someone to protect.' _

_'Then come with me.'_


	2. Chapter 2

Mustang followed Riza to the empty 3-roomed apartment in complete silence, each engrossed in their own thoughts.

'I will make coffee' said Riza, as she shut the door and went into the kitchen.

Mustang could hear the sound of utensils and soon the smell of fresh brew filled the air. Mustang looked round the drawing room, it's same as ever. A set of sofa on the front, a potted plant which never flowers situated by the window and a big book shelf which adorns an entire wall. He went and read the titles. He had read each one of these. He scanned the entire shelf for an unknown book, which should contain his late master's research paper, but in vain.

'It's not there.'

Mustang whirled around.

Riza put down the tray and added softly, 'it's with me.'

'Oh. 'was all Mustang could master to reply. Now that they were in the apartment, just the two of them, he does not know how to behave appropriately. Should he go and give her a hug? Or just keep a distance? Or treat her more nicely? Maybe a little more tenderly? Mustang blushed a little.

'Here's your coffee, Roy.' Said Riza holding out his coffee, she smiled a little.

'Thanks, Riza' accepting the mug.

Why was Riza always so difficult to read? He thought he could decipher her eyes, but no! Whenever he thought he had figured it out, a new code appears. She was strong, independent and always always always kept things to herself. She rarely opened up. But she was a dutiful daughter. She had looked after both her parents since she was born as if she was the parent. Mustang never saw her become angry or sad. Even in his master's funeral, she was composed and handled it manfully. Rather he saw very little of her emotions. She preferred to keep a poker face at all times. _She would be a very good secret agent_ smiled Mustang. She would be very lonely, in this apartment, with all its memories.

They both took a sip.

'Wish I could do something for you, now that master is gone and you will be all alone. Let me know if you need anything, I will do everything in my power to meet that.' Said Mustang, appearing more concerned than he had planned on showing.

'Thanks Roy. I appreciate that.' Said Riza looking down at her cup.

They finished their coffee in silence.

'Now, aaah…where is the research notes master left for me?' said Mustang tentatively, unsure of how she would react.

'Come with me.' She led him to the drawing room and suddenly turned towards him, 'before showing you the notes, I want you to not be surprised.'

'Why? Why should I be?' demanded Mustang, he had this feeling that he would not like what he would see and why was Riza acting so weirdly. Research notes should be on a notebook, right? Why not just hand it over? But however the notes were, he would be surprised? And he had to make sure that he does not appear surprised? Weird. And does not like the sound of it.

'Shhhh', said Riza and turned away, walked 5 steps forward and stopped,' don't move from your position Roy.' And turned her back on him again.

Mustang doesnot know what to think of it but obey and was just staring at her, trying to grasp the meaning of these weird requests. How long had he been gone from this place? What all had took place in his absence to make her such a weirdo?

And in that next instance, he saw Riza un-buttoning her jacket, pulled it off and kept it in the sofa. And then she started taking off her round-neck top.

Mustang's eyes almost popped out. Does Riza want to spend the night with him? Was that why she was slowly stripping for him? Oh god! Mustang momentarily was lost in that daze when he was brought back to earth by an unfamiliar sight.

_Riza's BACK! _

It was covered with an unfamiliar, yet, strangely familiar tattoo in red ink.

_Master's Research notes! _thought Mustang_. _

After removing her bra, so that Mustang could see all of it she just stood still covering her breasts, a little consciously.

'Can I come nearer, Riza?'

'Yes.' Replied Riza in a small voice.

Riza felt Mustang coming closer and she could feel his gaze on her.

He tentatively touched the tattooed region. Riza arched involuntarily.

'Riza' something in his voice made her turn her head and Mustang saw tears in them.

This must had been so scary and painful for her. And master made her go through this? Didn't he have any mercy for her? That tattoo must have taken days to get inked. So many hours of pain. So many painful moments. _Oh Riza, Riza.._

'Riza' he forgot all his inhibition and put his head against her back, wrapping his hand around her half bare waist.

'Riza, I am so sorry to put you through all this. Your back? It must have hurt and still stings if I am not wrong, oh Riza..Am so sorry.' Said Mustang in a strangled whisper and Riza felt a hot drop on her bare shoulder.

Riza was shocked by this response. She never imagined Roy to react in this tender way, she was scared because she thought Mustang would think her 'scarred back' ugly. Mustang had been with so many women and the way he used to rave about them, Riza used to feel that she with her no-fashion sense could ever attract any guy, let alone Roy. She had liked Roy and never even knew when it had turned into love. But she was an expert in concealing her emotions. Roy deserved someone better and jolly, unlike her.

Father was looking for a safe location to write his research notes, so when he tentatively suggested tattooing it on Riza's back, she did not protest. She had not protested because that research notes was only for Mustang's eyes. She wanted to be the one to give him those. But as a tattoo on her back along with the pain? That's something she had not anticipated. Those days of constant pain which almost drove her out of her wits. But it got better after a while and it rarely hurts. But revealing that to Roy in a half-naked state, was another trauma. What if he found her body (he's bound to notice) unattractive? Or as she had seen in movies: would use her and then throw her away? She was scared and she was more afraid of the funeral to get over because she knew it was the right time to reveal the notes (as her father wished) and she was so sure that she would abort it half way and just tell him that she lost it. But she didn't, she took a leap of faith and now with Roy, sobbing on her back, she had not expected this kind of reaction from him.

When Roy's tears subsided and Riza could gather her wits,

'Roy' called out Riza.

'Yes.' Replied Mustang, as he let go of her waist and held up his head to look at her eyes.

Riza couldn't bring herself to hold that eye contact, she looked down at her hands. 'It doesn't pain much. Nowadays.'

Mustang smiled. He caressed the scar with his right hand and suddenly kissed at a particularly pink position in the tattoo.

'Does it hurt here, Riza?'

Riza blushed. That spot was still raw and the moment Roy's lips made contact, she forgot the tingling pain but could only sense the warmth of Roy's lips. She was left momentarily speechless.

'No. Not now.'

This made Roy smile more.

'Riza?'

'ye-what, Roy?' Before Riza could reply, Mustang grabbed hold of both of her hands and made her whole body face him. Roy looked deeply at this new terrified girl he was holding, he made sure his gaze do not go downwards at any cost, she had always been so so brave and strong. His eyes went soft.

Why was she so terrified? She knew that he would not hurt her. Never. Then what was she afraid of? Mused Mustang.

As if to ease her, he instinctively brought her closer and put his arms around her pale skin: more paler than usual. Riza, though shocked at first, put her arms around Roy's waist and sobbed silently.

She doesn't know what would happen from there onwards. Mustang must feel pity for her that was why he was hugging her, right? After this, she knew, they wouldn't be able to remain friends anymore and she would lose him, her only friend in this world. Tears freely flowed down her cheek.

'You are mine, Riza.'

RIza's eyes widened. Roy? Was Roy saying this? Had he thought this through? Was he saying this out of pity? She felt so pathetic.

Mustang noticed how her body had suddenly gone stiff. He pulled her out of the embrace to look at her widened eyes.

'Don't be afraid. Believe me. I am not kidding and didn't say those words in haste. It had been on my mind for a while. ' He cupped her face in his warm hands.

'I always knew unconsciously that you are made for me, though it took my conscious mind a long time to figure it out. And I have never met anyone so beautiful like you, RIza. If it had been any other moment, I know you would have blown me off, but I know, now, you feel the same way as I do.'

She looked at Roy's deep brown eyes for a long time, trying to decipher the meaning of this new tenderness.

'Roy?' struggled Riza out of her fit of tears, 'are you serious? Or you are saying because I am half undressed and look pathetic and scared?'

'hmm..' Roy half smirked, half smiled. 'I am serious. And I don't joke on these matters, especially with you. I think you know that.'

'And while we start our conversation about our prospective future', begand Mustang un-buttoning his shirt, Riza turned pink at that gesture, ' I think it's better for you to be in your clothes, my senses are all at tenterhooks.' And wrapped his white shirt around Riza and planted a kiss on her forehead.

Riza blushed crimson.

'What about the research notes? You didn't glance at it much?' said Riza shyly. She liked the turn of events, her leap of faith had found a safe landing.

'We can always decipher that later.' Said Mustang getting up and holding out his hand for her to stand up and added,' When both us will be in a stable, 'controlled' state of mind.'

Riza blushed more as she glanced at Roy's toned lean body as she accepted his hand and Mustang again pulled her into a bone-crushing hug.

'Seriously, Riza, don't pull that stunt on me again. Give me a warning. I nearly fainted when I saw that scar. ' and he pulled back to look at Riza's face, which now emitted a soft glow, 'now that this tattoo has tied our fate more strongly than ever, you will not date any other man. You are my woman.'

_His woman? _Riza frowned. 'Then that means you won't be seeing any other ladies but me, right?'

Mustang gulped comically and added, 'ofcourse not dear Riza.' She eyed him a little suspiciously and then,

'More coffee?' as she started walking towards the kitchen wearing Roy's shirt.

'Yes please!' replied Mustang happily.

Both were relieved to put their feelings out in the open and found it being accepted. No one could had expected a better outcome.

Mustang followed Riza to the kitchen to give her a hand.

A long night waited for both of them, a night of togetherness as a new couple filled with hopes, dreams and lust.

**How's this? Am very bad at 'heated' scenes. T_T Give me some constructive feedback. Thank you for all the support, encouragement and especially to those who have put this story on their 'following' list. Till next time, stay well and out of trouble. :)**


End file.
